


Love Bites

by parkhoe (orphan_account)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkhoe
Summary: "You're so full of yourself.""I'd rather be full of you.""As if. That would never happen in a million years. All you've done since I met you was ruin my night."
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Love Bites

The luminous lights were almost blinding as she pushed me into the reception area; the wheels on my chair squeaking against the freshly cleaned floors. We seemed to be gaining quite a few interested looks. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that two seemingly wholesome young women were arriving at the hospital so late on a Saturday morning looking rather dishevelled; the fact that we were both bright red in the face as we avoided everyone's gaze; or perhaps it was the way in which I winced every time my body was jostled by the movements of my chair.

As we finally, finally made it to the reception desk it was to find the dubious looking nurse peering down at me slightly sympathetically but mainly sceptical.

I could understand it truthfully. Our appearances were rather haphazard, and the smell of alcohol wafting from the pair of us didn't exactly inspire empathy. She had probably already made her assumptions about what had happened and that it was a result of our drunken state. And while she may be kind of right about the latter, there was absolutely no way that she would guess the reason why we had come to the emergency room at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"And why are you here?" the nurse asked as professionally as she could.

I glanced at Penelope, the girl I had only met a few hours previously, and thought about the events of the day that had brought us here.

_**Flashback** _

"Your boobs are too small!"

That one exclamation seemed to reverberate in the hollow space that was my astounded mind as well as against the walls of the café that we were currently seated in.

There was a stunned silence surrounding us which did nothing to help me regain my composure. I was struggling to make sense of what had just happened and was well aware of the fact that there were many pairs of eyes currently trained on me. My face would have probably turned red if I could have managed to get over the utter shock of hearing a statement such as that.

My first reaction was to cover my chest – which wasn't too hard – and annoyingly only further proved his point.

My second reaction was indignation.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed shooting a death glare at the man sat opposite me. "You're trying to tell me that you're leaving me for another woman because I have small boobs? As if this is my fault?" I could barely grasp what was happening right now. I didn't even care that everyone was still listening anymore.

How could I have dated such an a-hole?

"Well maybe if you had gotten that breast enlargement we wouldn't be in this si-"

"Out! Get out!" I shouted, pointing my finger as hard as I could in the direction of the door. I was almost certain that I'd sprained a muscle in my finger from pointing so ferociously but at that moment I really didn't care.

He looked at me bewildered for a second before trying to reason with me (big mistake).

"Josie, this is a public place. You really don't have the authority to kick me out."

I took one look at his smarmy face and knew that I couldn't bear to have him make a fool out of me for the second time today. That meant that I had to stick to my guns. My statement was going to be fulfilled.

"I may not have the authority, but what I do possess is the brute strength to throw you out of here." I told him as calmly as I could, in order to save what little dignity I still possessed.

He looked at me in a way that clearly showed his lack of belief in that statement.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jos-"

//

"You lunged at him?" Lizzie asked me incredulously.

"Well what was I supposed to do Lizzie? I couldn't make a grand statement like that and not follow through on it. How stupid would I look then?" I asked, hoping she would understand.

"You lunged at him over a table, Josie." She repeated.

"I know but-"

"I can't believe you got kicked out of that café, our parents go to church with the owners." She reminded me, her tone one of absolute disbelief.

"Holy crap! You're right! You don't think they'll tell our parents about the whole boob thing, do you? That would only add to my humiliation." I let my head drop into my hands as the whole thing finally sunk in.

I think that Lizzie sensed my inner turmoil seeing as she stopped her efforts to make me realise just what I had done and placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"He was a douche Jo. You're better off without him." She spoke softly, pulling me into a hug.

"I know that you're right but it doesn't make me feel any better. I just got dumped for a girl who's probably more stacked than the chocolate supreme at the Pancake House. I am humiliated in the most extreme of fashions." I told her, feeling completely pathetic and burying my head into her shoulder.

"Hey, I know what would cheer you up." She spoke with a chipper voice, swaying us both from side to side.

"Wha'?" my voice muffled by her shoulder.

"Let's go out tonight – just the two of us. We can dress up, dance, drink, and maybe even find hot guys to kiss. It'll be great!"

"Okay, I guess." I decided that I wasn't going to let this thing get me down. I didn't need him. Heck! I didn't need any man! We could go out and have fun and I could forget about the words that still rattled through my head.

"Great! Let's go and get ready!" she dragged me up and into my room where she proceeded to throw clothes at me. Literally.

//

I was grateful to Lizzie when she'd finally managed to clothe me in a deliciously sexy dress but I could have really done without the near miss of a black stiletto flying centimetres by my ear. Thankfully, she agreed after that to stop throwing things around and actually look at what was in her hands.

Which is how I came to be strutting along the street in a jade green dress that was low cut enough to show off what little cleavage I did have – I wasn't bitter, I swear – and had a slit up one side of the skirt to show off my long, toned legs and it swayed around as I walked. I had also found it in myself to forgive the black stilettos and had allowed them to grace my feet.

I hadn't quite found it in me to forgive Lizzie yet though.

"Oh come on Jo! I said I was sorry, didn't I? What more do you want?" she asked as we got in line for the club.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Buy me drinks tonight… and promise not to come barging into my apartment to check if I've been murdered if I take someone home."

" _When_ you take someone home. And fine, don't blame me when it turns that out I was right all along."

"Ok. When. And you don't need to worry about me blaming you – I'll be dead." I gave her a smug smile as I executed my flawless logic.

She just rolled her eyes and showed the bouncer her ID.

//

"So yeah, like I was saying: I don't really mind small boobs. Big boobs are great and all but they get saggy real quick and that's not great. You know what I mean?"

I somehow found myself nodding along to that particular statement. I wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol that made me stand and listen or the fact that this guy was pretty hot. Probably a combination of the two. All I knew was that if I didn't get some lip lock action pretty soon I would end up killing myself. Or him. Probably him.

"Hey asshole, take a hike. She's not interested." I heard from behind me.

"Wait no I'm interested…" I trailed off as the guy just shrugged and walked away.

Great. Now I'd sat through that painful conversation and where was my reward? Well I was gonna ask Miss Interrupter that very question, don't you worry.

"What the ever-loving heck?" I asked as I spun on my heel – rather gracefully might I add – and came face to face with a tiny, raven-haired beauty.

Although I wasn't about to let her see my appreciation just then, I had business to take care of: namely beating her to the floor with the harshness of my words. I decided to be polite and wait for a response though before I went all Chuck Norris with my vocab.

"What? That guy looked like a real tool." Was her unapologetic response. She crossed her arms over her annoyingly ample bosom and shrugged.

"Am I supposed to know you, Pamela? By the way, Baywatch wants their beach balls back." I gestured to her chest. She didn't seem affected by my comment though; she even had the nerve to use her crossed arms to boost her chest up more. Now that was just playing dirty.

"Are you interested, princess? You know you want your hands all up on this."

"Get over yourself."

"Only if you get under me."

"You're pretty ballsy for someone with a punani."

"You're pretty hot for someone with no boobs."

"Are you flirting with me or insulting me?"

"A little bit of both." And she had the audacity to smirk. I knew how to win this round and I was willing to do just about anything to wipe that sexy smirk off of her juicy mouth.

And boy was it juicy.

Oh, how did I know that? Because I was kissing her on it. Take that!

My feeling of euphoria at winning the argument didn't slowly tail off into an abyss of regret as one might expect it to. In fact, it started to grow; especially when she got over her shock and began to kiss me back. I mean this definitely felt like winning to me.

Well, it did until there was a sudden cool breeze against my lips and a hot handprint seared into my face. It took me literally blinking five times and the intriguing stranger telling me that "I'm not a piece of meat you know!" before storming off for me to realise what had just happened.

She had just slapped me.

Well damn.

"What the hell was that?" I turned to see Lizzie standing next to me in shock with two drinks in her hand.

I took mine and downed it before hacking a couple of times – because ugh that stuff was gross – and answering her.

"I have no idea." I watched where the woman had disappeared into the crowd. "But it was hot."

//

I'd gone to the bathroom to put some cool water on my cheek and also to take a moment to contemplate what had just happened.

It would probably be the better option to avoid that tsunami of crazy but I couldn't deny that I was a little intrigued. If nothing else, I wanted to try the whole kissing thing again, it definitely wasn't bad.

"Here." I heard to my side, snapping me out of my reverie.

I looked up into to the mirror to see the reflection of the beautiful, if not slightly unstable, woman from earlier. Before I could question what she was doing I saw her scoop a cube of ice out of her drink and bring it up to my face, gently running it along my cheekbone with the same hand that had caused the damage.

I turned to face her, my cheek leaning into the cool relief, as well as her perfectly soft hand. Her eyes were surprisingly tender and I leaned heavily onto the counter behind me with shaking hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she smiled.

"Hey are you gonna block the sinks all day or what?" It was only as I saw the aggressive pointy nosed brunette who looked prepared to whip a shank out of her purse that I realised we weren't alone.

"Screw you, bitch." was spit back before I could even think about apologising.

I looked at my suddenly hostile companion and wondered if she was about to fashion her own shank out of her remaining ice cubes when the woman just huffed and left.

"How does it feel?" I couldn't tell if she was referring to my cheek or to the whiplash that comes from spending five minutes around this woman and her extreme mood swings. To be honest though, the way she kissed me before, and the way she was looking at me now, all tender again, I was definitely fine with a little turbulence so long as I got to take the ride.

"Good." Was my answer.

"Good." She responded, throwing the ice cube behind her now that she was done with it. I tried not to wince too obviously as it hit some poor woman waiting in the line for a cubicle in the eye.

"Hey listen, so are you like… mentally stable?" it was an awkward question to ask but I figured we'd been direct up to this point and it had worked out pretty well. For the most part.

"Of course." She shrugged like it was obvious and I'm glad she wasn't offended. Maybe she got that question a lot…

"Oh cool. That's cool. I'm Josie, in case you wanted to know." I was really just hoping for her name though.

"I did want to know that, thanks. Well I'll see you around then Josie." And she turned around and exited the bathroom in what might as well have been a cloud of smoke, like freaking Houdini.

I watched her leave, stunned again.

That girl was an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, surrounded by mystery.

//

I was grinding up on this guy who was rather good looking if I do say so myself. Although he did remind me of my freshly beaten-up ex which was something I was politely overlooking for the purposes of needing a prop to dancing around.

His clumsily large hands were weighing down on my hips a little too much though and so I decided to spin away in search of a new dance partner. I slipped and slid through the crowd, testing different partners out only to ultimately drift away in search of something better.

It was kind of inevitable that I would stumble across her eventually. Maybe that's what I had been expecting all along. She was currently dancing with her hands in the air and her hips swaying, head moving side to side with the rhythm. Alone.

I was confused by this but then I saw many predators lurking around the edges of my vision, some daring enough to inch their way closer and one guy hobbling drunkenly away with what seemed to be a bloody nose. I had to chuckle at that.

I didn't give anyone else a chance to get beaten away as I swooped in, skilfully reaching up to encase delicate wrists as I moved in close to her back. I wasn't about to get hit with a flying fist, that was for sure.

"Hey gorgeous." I decided to let her know it was me before I got my fine booty handed to me.

Her tense shoulders relaxed and she leaned into me.

"If it isn't my home girl Josie. What can I do for ya sugar?" she spoke playfully, swirling her hips back into mine.

Now I had danced with plenty of girls in my life but this was something else. Maybe it's because it wasn't just for the lols or maybe it's because even if it was, this girl's behind could turn anyone into a pile of goo that she could mould any which way she pleased. I managed to keep myself together though.

"Well?"

Oh right, yeah. I needed to answer her. My bad.

"You just looked like you might need some help fending off all those awful predators out there. I mean that guy's nose wasn't completely broken. You might be losing your edge."

She whipped around pretty quickly at that, a fire in her emerald eyes. Her body was still close to mine though. I had let go of her wrist without realising it and she now brought her hands up to wrap around my neck as I wrested mine on her hips. The grinding continued.

"You trying to mock me, Jojo? You got gumption, I'll give you that."

"And I'll take that compliment along with your name." I gave her a cheeky grin and I could tell she was fighting off an amused smile of her own.

Instead of answering straight away though she kissed me. And I definitely wasn't gonna be slapping her for the sneak attack. Unless it was with my lips.

I pulled her impossibly close as I felt the breath from her parted lips wash over me between intense kisses.

Then she kissed a trail to my ear and I dug my nails into her back through her dress.

"It's Penelope." She panted heavily into my ear before nibbling the flesh there. I couldn't help but grin at the sound of her name; it was unique and sensual; just like her.

I reluctantly detached myself from her grip, spinning her around to our original positions with her back against my front. I leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck, nipping it slightly before leaning in to her ear.

"Pleasure to meet you, Penelope."

And I left her there, feeling pretty pleased with myself.

//

"Well maybe if you weren't such a crazy psychopath-"

"What did you call me?!"

"A crazy psychopath. Cra-zy psycho-path."

"Come over here and say that to my face!"

"I'm already in your face! If we were any closer our lips would be touching!"

"Like I'd ever kiss you!"

"We've kissed multiple times this evening! We were kissing up against the bar when some guy tried to hit on us and you started beating him with your bag!"

"Well if I hadn't you would've probably left me for him. The first time I saw you, you were letting yourself get eye-molested by some creep with a boob fetish. And then you danced with just about everyone in the club before you finally got to me, only to leave me too after I gave up the goods! What am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe you should think about the fact that I'm straight an- Wait! Were you watching me all night?"

I took in her suddenly unsure and awkward appearance and couldn't stop myself from smiling in triumph, even as my heart melted slightly from the endearing sight.

"Well if you're straight then go have mad sex with all those guys and see if I care!" she yelled, trying to regain her composure and my temper instantly flared again.

"Maybe I will!"

"Well maybe you should!"

"Well maybe I will!"

"Guys, you've already been kicked out for brawling, maybe take it down a notch?" Came the voice of reason, also known as some random hobo.

"Tell her to take it down a notch." Penelope had the audacity to say.

"I was telling you both." But we'd already gone back to ignoring him.

"Me? You're the crazy psycho!"

"The only crazy I am is crazy hot!"

"You're so full of yourself."

"I'd rather be full of you."

"As if. That would never happen in a million years. All you've done since I met you was ruin my night."

"Ruin it? Or make it a gazillion times better?"

"Ruin it! If I never saw you again it would be too soon!"

"Well the feeling's mutual! I hope you rot in the fiery pits of hell!"

"Well I'll see you there, Satan!"

"Screw you!"

"Screw me? Screw you!" was my witty response.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then!"

And then we were kissing again. I honestly didn't know how it had happened but I could only be grateful that it had. Partly just to shut her up but also because she was the best damn kisser ever. Like, ever.

It almost felt like we were still fighting, neither of us wanting to relent and give the other power, the result being the clash of tongues and teeth and insistent hands everywhere trying to find purchase.

"Hey! Either get in or clear the way!" I don't know when I had been pushed up against a cab but the driver didn't seem all too pleased about it. To my surprise, Penelope didn't bother to rip him a new one like I'd come to expect her to, instead she just fumbled for the handle by my hip and spun us around so she could slide backwards into the cab, pulling me with her – and on top of her – our lips still somehow managing to stay connected.

"Where will it be?" he said in exasperation, which wasn't very professional in my opinion.

But I guessed my opinion didn't count for much when Penelope was licking her way up my neck whilst I gave the guy my address.

"And no sex back there!"

I was in too much of a daze to pay any attention to him and so thankfully my apartment was so close by otherwise me would have had to pay dry-cleaning expenses.

//

I honestly didn't know how we managed to make it up the stairs and inside my apartment but thank god we did because there was no way we were stopping and I didn't want to get arrested for public indecency.

"Where's your bedroom?" she weaved her hands into my hair.

"Back here." I used my hands on her butt to guide her with me, meaning she had to walk on her tippy toes seeing as we had already kicked off our shoes.

"You're so freaking hot." She breathed as we entered my room and she pinned me against my wall.

"Really?" I asked in a daze as she ravaged my neck.

"Definitely."

"Even though I'm overdramatic?" I felt her chuckle against me at my question.

"So am I."

"Even though I'm straight?" Josie asks sarcastic.

"I can be your exception."

"Even though I have small boobs?"

"I have small hands." She demonstrated her point by cupping my chest.

I think I fell in love with her a little at that last response. As well as because of what she was doing to my body.

We stopped talking then, quickly undressing each other and falling onto the bed in a passionate heap.

And sweet Jesus she was soft. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, I couldn't seem to get enough of her and she looked to be having the same problem. Our hands couldn't seem to settle on one place and our lips wouldn't leave each other's unless it was to explore elsewhere.

I can't quite remember how it happened but her head ended up between my legs and I was on fire, my stomach twisting into knots and the filthiest words just kept tumbling out of my mouth along with some very indecent moans. She was definitely the best I had ever had. Ever.

She had just taken my clit in between her teeth when-

BANG!

The door swung open to reveal Lizzie.

"Get away from my sister you serial killer- OH MY GOD!"

Penelope's head had whipped up so fast and she eloquently responded with "Da hell?!"

I couldn't currently make any sound, partly because I seemed to have been winded and also because I think if I'd have opened my mouth the world's biggest scream would have erupted from me. I felt my blood pounding in my ears and I felt mere seconds away from passing out.

Lizzie managed to beat me to it though. She stared at Penelope's mouth confusedly for a moment, swaying back and forth before saying: "Is that blood?" and collapsing in a heap on my bedroom carpet.

Penelope seemed stunned for a moment before slowly bringing her finger up to her lip only to pull it away with blood dripping from it. I seemed to watch the whole thing from far away, but I felt my reaction building up.

She looked down at where her mouth had been, then at my pale face.

"Oh my god! Josie, are you alright?"

"You frickin BIT ME!" when I had let that out I didn't know what to do with myself. The pain was unbearable now the numbness had vanished.

"I'm so sorry! Your crazy sister made me jump – good lord there's so much blood! No Jojo, don't look! I'll get you a plaster, no wait where are the needle and thread, you need stitches! Ice! We'll ice it, and then we'll get some gauze and wrap you're nether regions up like a diaper. Don't worry Josie, I've watched veterinarian shows. I can do this! Where do you keep the anaesthesia?"

I was vaguely aware of Penelope running around the room naked trying to figure out what to do before she came back and scooped me up – she must have superhuman strength, or maybe it was all the adrenaline – and yelled: "We're going to the hospital!"

She was halfway to my door when I managed to mumble out: "Clothes."

"Right! Of course!" she set me back down on the bed before putting clothes on me, and then herself when I reminded her she was naked too.

Finally we made it downstairs and Penelope hailed a cab. The guy sped the whole way to the hospital, either because I looked like I might have been shot or because Penelope kept yelling at him to go faster.

It was only when we arrived there safely that I remembered Lizzie was still on the floor of my room. When I told Penelope she just cried: "Every woman for herself!" and placed me in a wheelchair, before beginning to push me through the reception area.

//

And that was how we got to be here, with this woman peering down at us expecting an answer to her rather simple question.

"Well? Why are you here?" she repeated when neither of us answered straight away.

I looked to Penelope and when she saw the expectant look in my eyes she seemed to steel herself, jaw raised and all, and turned to give the woman the honest to god truth.

"Here's the thing Nurse Jackie, my friend and I were engaged in amorous activities when I was stunned by her psycho sister barging in and I may have hurt her soldier section."

This seemed to make the Nurse like us even less.

"My name isn't Nurse Jackie and what, might I ask, is a soldier section?"

"Her privates." Penelope offered with a shrug as if this was obvious.

"I see… so she hurt her privates? And how did this happen again?"

"Amorous activities gone awry."

"What does that even mean? I have to write something tangible on the form."

"Write what you think it means."

"But if there's a misunderstanding I would get into trouble."

"Why should I care about that?"

"Excuse me-"

"She bit me on the vagina!" I realised that my outburst may have been a tad too loud as most people within the vicinity seemed to have heard and were now looking over. We – including Nurse Jackie – hid our faces as best we could in embarrassment. I wasn't really sorry though because I couldn't listen to that conversation for one more second whilst I was in such excruciating pain.

"Well, that's all you had to say…" Nurse Jackie mumbled as she began busily scribbling on the form.

"Hey, that's the crazy woman who stole my wheelchair!" came from somewhere behind us.

"Come on Jojo, let's sit down." Penelope said quickly, wheeling me away when the Nurse looked up suspiciously.

//

"So what can I do for you today Miss Saltzman?" I was finally in the doctor's office after what felt like hours sitting in the waiting area with everyone staring at us.

Penelope was stood next to me; she had refused to let me come in alone, although I think that was partly because she couldn't stand the stares either. I was glad she was here for moral support but at the same time I wished she'd stop glaring daggers into the female doctor's head. Girl could sure get jealous.

"Well you see-"

"I bit her vagina accidentally." There was a stunned silence before Penelope added for good measure: "While we were having sex." And just when I thought she was done marking her territory on me: "Together. We were having sex together."

I just buried my head into my hands.

"Well… ok then. I guess I'll just… take a look real quick. If that's okay?" I heard the snap of a latex glove being donned and shuddered. I was about to answer that it was fine when Penelope beat me to it. Again.

"Sure. I guess that's fine."

"She was talking to me Penelope. Jeez, possessive much?"

"I don't like the way she's looking at you! And the way she said your name was way too familiar. Do you know this woman?"

"She called me Miss Saltzman! How is that familiar? Am I going to have to send you outside? Because I'll do it!"

"Excuse me, can you two stop kissing please? I have other patients to see."

We pulled apart, blushing. I'm guessing Penelope had forgotten where we were too, like all the other times we argued, or kissed, or danced, or anything else since we first met each other.

"Sorry." We both mumbled. She seemed pretty easy going though so it wasn't too awkward.

"Alrighty then. Let's do this. If you could just lie back on the bed and I'll see what the damage is. Oh my, that's a lot of blood."

"Way to be reassuring doc." Penelope reprimanded her whilst holding my hand. I really liked this sweet side of her, it made my heart throb with something I couldn't quite describe. And from my experience in reading trashy romances I knew that that feeling must have been love. I was halfway in love with that crazy woman and I didn't even want to try and get out of it.

I squeezed her hand and she turned her attention back to me, smiling that tender smile she had when she'd rubbed the ice cube on my cheek earlier. I was glad it was her here with me, I already felt more comfortable around her than my douche ex.

"Sorry." The doctor said snapping me out of my reverie and then took a closer inspection making me suck in a pained breath and crush Penelope's hand with my own. She took it like a trooper though, which made me think she'd be good to have by your side if you were pregnant. Of course that didn't mean anything to me. I didn't know anyone who was pregnant. It was just a passing thought.

"There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. Looks like a little stitch will sew that right up, then you'll just have to rest for a couple of weeks. No more sexy times." She looked at Penelope pointedly at that but she just shrugged and continued stroking my hair to try and calm me down because I was hyperventilating pretty badly.

"A stitch?" I squeaked.

"Oh yeah, there's a decent sized gash here. A stitch will be the best option."

//

"So yeah, you fainted. Didn't really need to be awake for much after that though. How are you feeling?" she asked as she rolled me down the street. Penelope told me that they'd let me rent the wheelchair which I thought was rather kind of them.

"I'm feeling fine I guess. This ice cream's really helping."

"Yeah, I thought it would." I could hear the smugness in her voice and I rolled my eyes affectionately at her goofiness.

"You know I'm feeling kind of tired, do you think you could take me home?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, I– I guess. Sure." She seemed pretty put out by the idea and I realised she probably thought I was trying to ditch her or something crazy like that.

"You know you're gonna stay with me, right? You kind of owe me, Penelope. You're gonna have to make me food, help me shower, give me tummy rubs just because I feel like it…" I trailed off with a smile on my face. I had the best ideas.

"Yes. You are absolutely right. It would be unlady-like of me to just leave you after an accident such as this. Of course I'll help you through this difficult time."

And so Penelope came home with me, kicked Lizzie out and we spent the rest of the morning sleeping. Then she spent the night after that; and the night after that…

She basically never left.

And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> well hello 😅  
> hope everyone is ok, so this story has been on my mind for years now, this is an adaptation of an old story, thought you guys would like to read it, so I adapted to Posie.  
> so I hope you had laughed with it... this fandom need some laughs.  
> thanks for reading and had some fun!
> 
> #PosieEndgame 🖤 ✌


End file.
